Sick
by EdwardCullenGirl1425
Summary: Bella gets horrably sick and Edward can't save her. Only one person can, but when he doesn't agree to it whats to come of bella? Sry suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

I woke up early, before Charlie was even up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was still pitch black outside. What time was it. I got out of bed and went down stairs aand got myself a glass of water. The clock read 3:24 A.M. I groaned. Why was I up.

I went back up stairs to my rom. Edward was laying on bed staring out the window. "Edward!" I called out. My voice broke and he looked at me. He was infront of me before I could blink. He felt my forehead and his eyes widened. "Bella, are you feeling you alright?" I nodded and went to lay down.

He just stood there and looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Edward I'm fine" I assured him, "It's just hot in here, it'll be gone by tomorrow, promise." He seemed to relax a little at the idea and came to lay with me. I was still so tired and it really was hot in here. I layed my head on his chest and it felt good.

The coolness of his skin let me sleep more. When I woke up it was raining, and I noticed it was day. I turned over and saw Edward in my rocking chair, looking at me. "What time is it?" I moaned, still half a sleep.

"12:30 almost, you sleep half the day" He said getting up and walking over to me. He felt my forehead again. "It's gotten worse." He wispered to himself. Now that I thought about it, I did feel really bad. I turned my face away into my pillow. I wanted to go back to sleep. I knew Edward was about to start.

He turned my face so I was looking at him. "Don't sufficate yourself Bella." I sighed and closed my eyes. He put his hand up to my forehead again, it felt so good. I couldn't believe how hot it was now. "Bella.." I looked up into his eyes, they were looking at me, but I could tell his mind was else where.

I got up and walked to the door. "Bella your sick you need to rest." He was at my side dragging me back to the bed. "I'm thirsty" I complained as he laid me down. He pushed the hair out of my face. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

He was back in a second with a glass of water. I drank the whole thing in one gulp, and layed back down. Edward was on the phone with Carlisle, which he had no reason to be. I wasn't dying. He checked something Carlisle probably told him to do, like my tempature, my troat to see how red it was. it was annoying.

He finally hung up with him and sat next to me on my bed. I layed my head on his lap and closed my eyes. He rubbed my back and sighed. "Edward's what wrong?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "Nothing, Carlisle said you might have the flew."

"So.. I'll get over it in a few days nothing to worry about." I said simply. He shook his head and bent down to wisper in my ear, "Bella you don't understand how many people have simply died from the cold. I can't lose you Bella. You will not do anything, anything at all to stress yourself. If it is indeed the flew I want to make sure it is gone" I turned my face ever so slightly to kiss him.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled and started humming my lulliby. I fell asleep before he was ever done. I dreamt I was in worse condition than I thought and Edward was right.

I was in the hospital with a whole bunch of tubes on me, just barely making it. Edwad was fighting with Carlisle about changing me. No matter how loud I screamed, not one of them turned to look at me, like I wasn't even there. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything. Alice came in, and she walked over to them "She's dead Edward I'm sorry" He finally turned to me and was at my side holding me. "Bella, oh I should have changed you" He kept going on for hours it seemed. I screamed and thrashed but he never noticed anything. It was my ghost, my spirit I was right now.

I heard screaming, and I opened my eyes relizing it was mine. Edward was holding me as he was in the dream. I started crying and he rubbed my cheek. "Edward I don't wanna die." I said. He sqeezed me closer to him not allowing any space between us. "I will never allow that to happen, don't you worry. You aren't gonna die my love"

He stayed with me all day, not even the looking the slightest bit like he was ever going to go back home till I was over this. It was just the flew, nothing big.

Charlie called around 5 and said he'd be home late or stay with Billy for the night. It been a while since he went to La push. I told him I'd be fine and afer about an hour he gave up and I had the house tonight.

Edward carried me down stairs since he didn't want me walking, so we could watch a movie. I had my head on his lap and i was wrapped in a blanket he wouldn't let me out of unless it was nessasary. He wasn't paying any mind to the movie, he keep playing with my hair and asking me every ten minutes if I was okay or needed anything.

"Bella you sure?" I nodded looking up at him. "It's just the flew, nothing to go beserk over." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't care what it is.. everything you do or get it something to go crazy over"

I rolled my eyes and kept watching the movie. I started coughing real bad one moment and he alread had a glass of water in his hands. I drank it all as before and was ready for bed. He carried me up to my room and lay-ed me down. "Sleep, it'll help" I rolled over and stared a the wall. I was dead tired but I wanted to stay up, I was afraid I'd have another nightmare.

Edward was laying infront of me rubbing my cheek. "Please stop trying to fight it off Bella, sleep." He kissed my forehead and froze. "What now Edward?" I said. He never resonded just lay there staring into space. When he finally dd look down at me his face was horrified. "Edward?! What's wrong are you ok?!"

He pulled me into his arms and held me, like something horiiable was coming. I feel asleep in his arms, wondering what had him so terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to darkness. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Edward?" I moaned. No one answered. I was alone? I got up and tried to find the door. Then I realized I wasn't even in my house. Alice came in the room and turned on the light.

"Bella! Lay back down!" She ordered and put me back in Edward's Bed. Why was everyone so over protective now?

"I'm fine Alice. What happen why am here?" I asked. I sat back up and she got quiet. "Edward just wants you here is all. To make sure, with Carlisle being a doctor and all. Nothing to worry about promise." She said and kissed my head. "Now lay back down, the sooner you get better to sooner our shopping trip will be" she lay-ed me back down and smiled.

Something was up but what? Alice normally never lies to me. She smiled and bounced out of the room. I got back up and went over to the door. I cracked It open to look around. "You can't sneak around Bella, it's not possible in a house of vampires." I turned my head and Jasper was standing next to me.

I sighed and opened the door. I was waiting for him to tell me to go lay back down but instead he was staring down at the stairs. "What your not gonna tell me to go lay back down?" He shook his head and smiled. "Your not a very obedient human, you'll just try to come out again."

He was right, I wanted to know what was going on, I felt so left out. Jasper looked at me and calmed me down. "I know you feel that way Bella, but trust me it's for your own good, just let us take care of everything, you'll be fine."

"Yeah yeah.." I nodded. My throat was so dry. I took a deep breath and started coughing. Edward was in front of me holding a glass of water. When I finally stopped I looked at him. He was horrified but angry at the same time. Horrified about whatever was wrong with me no one would say, and angry cause I kept trying to find out. I didn't know.

He picked me up and brought me back over to the bed. "Can't you please just stay here and rest?" I stared at him, he was doing well at hiding whatever emotion I saw before.

"Edward, what's wrong me? Why is Alice lying to me, and Jasper-" He put his finger to my lips to stop me. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Bella, calm down, your fine. I want you to just please rest, if you need something I'll get it for you. Alice just doesn't like the thought of you sick either. And Jasper, well I don't know."

"Is what Alice said true?"

"Yes, just in case anything happens Carlisle is here. Don't worry about it my love." He brushed his hand against me cheek and got up.

"Where are you going?" He sighed and lay-ed down next to me. I curled up against him and he held me. I couldn't go back to sleep, I couldn't even close my eyes. I knew for a fact I didn't have the flew, but what?

I pulled away from him and tried to get up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "Edward… I think I'm fine enough to walk." He wasn't looking at me though. He was staring at the door. I followed his eyes. Was he expecting someone to come in?

I pulled away from him once more, if he was in some twilight zone I could sneak off and get to Emmett, I'm sure he would tell me.

I sat up and was just about to stand when I was against the bed once more. Edward was on top me holding me down. He looked calm but I could tell I was pushing it now.

"Would you please stop trying to get up. Your making it hard to relax." He said. I tried to move my arms but he was holding them down to the bed. He was serious.

"Edward.. I just.." I had to think, Somehow he had to let me leave. "I have to go to the bathroom?" It sounded more like I was asking for permission then telling him. I didn't like the way his eyes looked.

I'm sure he could tell I was lying, I was a terrible lier. He leaned down and kissed me till I couldn't think straight anymore. He put his lips to my ear "Now we both know that's a lie, stop trying to force yourself , just rest, you'll be better soon." He sounded like he was trying to convince him self more than me.

I sighed and gave up, Jasper was right, I couldn't sneak around a house full of vampires with super sonic hearing. Edward let go of me and stood up.

"I'll be back soon, Alice is down the hall if you need someone." And he was gone. Alice would probably see me trying to get to Emmett. I closed my eyes and started whispering Emmett's name.

Soon enough he was in the room. I could tell when I felt the bed plop more to one side. I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the other end of the bed.

"Emmett!!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back. "What ya need Bella?" He asked. "Well I was wondering if you knew why everyone was over protective, and stuff. No one will tell me anything."

"Well I'm not really suppose to tell you.." He said . I made a sad face, "Please I'll do whatever you want"

He seemed to have to think then he had a huge smile on his face. "You let me win the arm wrestling match when you're a new born." I nodded.

"Ok well you have some kind of disease that only Jacob's blood can cure or something like that, but he won't do it." A disease only Jacob could cure what the hell? "They didn't tell me everything probably for this reason." He shrugged.

" But can't I just be changed?" He shook his head. "Carlisle said that would only mean it would never go away. And you wouldn't be a healthy vampire"

I sighed. "Thanks Emmett." He nodded and got up and left. What kind of disease could I possibly have? It made no sense at all. I lay-ed back down and closed my eyes. Jacob doesn't want me to be okay? Does he hate me that much.

Then again maybe Emmett was right and they just told him something. Otherwise Alice would have stopped it right.

I just wanted answers I knew I'd never get. I could find some way to get to Jake. No imposable. Maybe it's all just a dream, and what Edward said about people dying from the flew just still had me in a nightmare. Well either way I wanted to wake up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't close mt eyes at all. They were begining to get sore and heavy. I couldn't go to sleep either way. I need to go talk to Carlisle, but with Alice and Edward I'd have better chance trying to fit a square into a circle.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I still wanted to belive that it was dream and I was in Edwards arms in my room. I got up and headed for the door. I had to go find Edward at least. Alice was there before me blocking my way. "Bella.. you know if you keep moving I'll never finish my show." She said.

"I need to talk to Edward." My voice was weak, barely audiable. She sighed and told me to lay back down so Edward would think I was being good. For once I didn't put a fight and lay-ed silently back down. It was about 3 minutes before Edward came which gave me some time to think.

One, whatever I was apparently suffering from was nothing any normal person could get, so what was it? Two, Jacob was somehow part of the picture even though it's been almost a month since I've seen him. Nothing seem to make sense.

Edward was ghost when he came in. If Hadn't sighed I might have sat there for so much longer. I looked into his eyes searching for some kind ansswer. The only thing I found was that I didn't wanna know the truth. I curled closer to him resting my head on his chest. He held me close and I could tell he was having a hard time cause his breathing was uneven.

We lay like that for a while. It felt good to be in his arms. I knew If I gave him anymore time he'd come up with a really good excuse. "Edward.." I mumbled into his chest. "Whats wrong with me? And no lies please. Why is Jacob the one to fix me?"

His arms tightened and I felt his hands turn into fists on my back. "Bella.. Carlisle ins't exactly sure what you have, but the virus could kill you pretty much at any moment. All I know that is Jacobs blood can kill the virus but Carlisle has to inject something in him first. You have some kind of Cancer virus he said, one that hasn't been discovered yet."

"I... I'm going to die" My voice broke at the word. I had something no one knew about, which ment Jacob might not even be the cure. He Kissed my head and pushed my hair back. "Bella your not gonna die, If Carlisle is right and his blood can do whatever the hell it need to do you'll have it."

"Jacob doesn't want to save me." I said closing my eyes tight. I was trying so hard to fight back the tears. Edward.. What would happen to him if I died? I would want him with me, but I could never ask him to that, though I know he's do it anyway.

"Shhh.. Bella I promise, We'll take care of you." I hadn't noticed I was crying so hard. Death. I've faced it so many time before, but now it seemed there was no alternative. If this Jacob thing didn;t work what would. I tightened my grip on Edward, not wanting to let go.

"Edward... I.. I don't" He put his finger to my lip and closed his eyes. I suddenly heard music, and I knew it at once. My song. Where was it coming from. Edward rubbed his hand back and forth on my cheek, and I was calming down somewhat.

I closed my eyes and rested my hed against him. Everything seemed okay for now. Like everything was going to be ok. Until I heard a crash, it came from down stairs. Normally I wouldn't be worried since Emmett and Jasper love to play alot but it was differrent.

Edward stifened and he scooped me up into his arms. I heard someone scream and I covered my ears. It was too much. Edward was up against the window crushing me to him. His eyes never left the door.

I was waiting. Waiting for it all to go up, I watched the door as well, waiting for what was to come. A Vampire? No.. A Vampire couldn't scream like that. I looked up at Edward and is teeth were showing. I suddenly felt more afraid then I knew I should have. I heard a loud noise and turned my head toward the door.

My eyes saw one thing while my mind saw another. A monster. Something only little kids could imagine in their worst nightmares. I was shaking, looking in his eyes, blood red for more death.

Edward just stood there, Staring with me. Weither to afraid to move, I doubt, or waitig to see what was to come of us. He began slowly walking toward us, as if read to jump at any moment. His eyes were fixed on me. "Edward.." I wispered a little to low. I felt Edward get a good grip on me and we were outside. I hid my face against his chest, blocking out the wind.

I could hear the growls behind us. Was this real? Or a nightmare worse than anyone could imagine?


	4. Chapter 4

I kept my face buried in Edward chest. I could hear little growls every now then. Finally we stopped moving and I looked around. I had no clue where we were. Edward started walking towards a forest. I tried to take a peek over his sholder to see if Jacob was there. His arms tightened not allowing me to move an inch.

Edward stopped and sat down by a huge oak tree, one that stuck out from all the others. He lifted my chin so he coold look at me, make sure I was alright. "Are you ok?" His voice seemed calm over everything that had just happened. I wipped my eyes, trying to control everything, now was a great time for Jasper to appear.

I nodded and hid my face against him again. I knew that it was probably my imagination playing tricks on me, and I was just dreaming about Jacob. Or at least I wanted it to be. He rubbed the part of my cheek that was showing. "Why? Edward.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I wanted to know so bad if Alice and Esme were ok.

"Bella, don't worry, Alice and everyone are ok" He said as if answering my thoughts. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I really wish I knew why bella, I do, He wants to kill me is all I know."

I stopped breathing then. He was kidding right, No thats not something to joke about. I couldn't move. "Bella! Breathe!" He shook me and I took a deep breath. I stared at him and I could feel the tears coming silently out.

"Bella.. Shh.. it's ok" He said crushing me to his chest once more. "Don't leave me Edward" I said clutching on to his shirt. "I won't, cause I saw what he was gonna do to you afterwards"

I closed my eyes tight. What was wrong with Jacob!? I'd never did anything as so bad to deserve this. I started having a hard time breathing, Imagining all the things he wanted to do.

"Bella! Bella calm down!" I couldn't open my eyes to look at him. I couldn't even move my mouth enough to tell him not to worry. I tried to slow my breathing but then I couldn't even breath anymore. "BELLA!" I heard him, I wanted to see him. I love you, was all I kept saying my head over and over.

I felt it coming. My heart was beating so fast, it hurt. I saw something but I couldn't make it out. It came closer to me, walking slowly. Jacob. My Jacob, the one who loves fixing things, and cliff diving, and showing off. The one that had completly disappeared forever.

He seemed so real I was sure I could touch him. I wanted to run and give him a hug, begg him to come back, to stop the nonsense he doing now. He smiled his normal show off smile, but it was different. His teeth were sharp like when he was wolf, and his eyes turned coal black. I wanted to scream, but all attempts failed.

He jumped at me and that was the last thing I saw.

**_EPOV_**

I sat there screaming for her to wake up, not to leave me. It was too soon. I heard her wisper I love you, before she totally went out. I need to get her to Carlisle. With Jacob somewhere around here I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to take the chance. I had to get his blood.

I stood up holding Bella close. I looked down at her. I could hear her heart getting weaker. I didn;t have much time, and I wasn't gonna let her die. Not because some stupid dog went back on a promise to be there for her, or because he wanted me dead.

I took off as fast I could back towards the house. I knew only Jacob was left, I was sure Emmett had a fun time creating pain. I could smell him. He was waiting for me pass, to start the fight. I had no time I had to make it quick. I stopped and put Bella up against a tree. I pushed the hair out of her face.

She was cold. I hated it. I kissed he softly on her head. I had to do it for her. I got up and started running toward Jacob. I ran around his back side so maybe I could get a better a hit. I had five minutes at the most to knock him out. I couldn't afford to loose.

I saw him, he wasn't alone, but the rest of his pack was taken care of, who would be there with him. I stopped looking closer. My eyes widdened at what I saw. I didn't believe it.

I had no time to move befor eI was hit, I was paralized holding my chest. I haddn't smelt them. The pain didn't go away untill it was too late. I saw they found Bella. I couldn't get near them, I couldn't move. I saw in their head they were gonna rip her apart. I knew I couldn't do anything. I had no control over the situation any further.

I just lay there letting the pain sink in, I no more will to fight anymore. All I could think about was her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_APOV_**

I kept on watching but nothing came up. I was starting to get really worried. Bella.. Edward.. were they alive? Jasper sent a wave to calm me down, though it never lasted long. I tried hard to see something, anything, but I was blind I felt so helpless.

"C'mon Alice, Edward's strong, he can take care of himself, he's probably just having a little too much fun." Emmett said, and even though I knew it was probably true, I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"But what about Bella! She can't! And Edward can't protect both of them, and she's horribly sick! What would happen to her? And Edward would Die for her, but then we'd loose her! I don't want to loose them!" I squealed. They all exchanged looks, suddenly looking worried.

They were probably thinking what I was. Was Bella already dead? If she was, Edward would be soon or already was. I got up and started walking to the door. "Alice wait"

"NO! I'm not waiting any longer! If you don't wanna help them then I'll go alone, he should have been back by now!" I ran as fast as I could out the door towards Bella's sent.

I knew they all followed me, no doubt. I couldn't believe I waited this long to act, I felt like such a fool! If Edward or Bella was hurt it would mostly be my fault.

They weren't as far as thought they were. I could smell Jacob, but I smelt someone else there. When we came close enough I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't believe. What were they doing here?

Carlisle shook his head. "Well I don't think this will go to well." They all turned to face us as we came closer. I noticed they had Bella and she was unconscious.

I looked around for Edward. I saw him on the ground, staring at us. I smiled and ran over to him. "Edward! I thought you were dead!" He sighed and I turned around and saw what had happen. He jump to his feet and smiled. "Do you expect I would die in such a way, I thought you knew me better Alice.

_Liar, you were just gonna sit there and go with her._I knew he was bluffing. He wasn't gonna fight back. I turned and looked at Bella. _Edward we have to get her back, I can't see anything with Jacob here. _I looked around and he was standing far from everyone else, his eyes on Bella.

"I know" He started walking back to the family. I followed him, running ahead of him. I went to Jaspers side, trying to clue in on the conversation Carlise was having.

"Well She got really sick, we can't do anything about it till we get his blood" Carlisle nodded his head in Jacobs direction. He let out a laugh. We had to get his blood. If it was the last thing we did. We need it.

I watched as Edward walked to Carlisle's side. "You have no need for her! We'll fix this on our own!" He growled. They all started laughing. "As If we'd give her back, you had your chances." I could tell Edward was about to lose it. I looked at Jasper and he tried to calmed him down.

Edward shook it off. "Give.Her.Back." His voice was so dark I even felt afraid for a moment. "Oh.. So now you wish to fight and get her, because your family is here to back you up? A second ago you weren't going to get back up." One of them said. The one carrying Bella turned to face Jacob and began walking toward him.

I wasn't quick enough but Edward was quickly in front of him blocking his way. I already knew what would happen blind or not. "Edward! Move you idiot!" I ran for him but Jacob was faster. He jumped on top of Edward and grabbed him and ran off for the woods. I finally caught on after a moment. Why Edward was smiling.

I turned and faced the person holding Bella. I looked over a Carlisle, his eyes were on Bella, he didn't want to fight but what choice do we have now? "Maybe we can settle this another way. You really don't need her. We were taking care of here just fine." Carlisle said in his calm voice.

"Oh Carlisle, always so calm. But I'm afraid we can't do that. Like I said you all had a chance. Sick or not. She's going to die tonight."

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Once we were far enough in I freed myself from Jacob. He sat there staring at me. His wolf form was worse than his Human. _I feel sorry Bella never had a chance to say goodbye to you. _He choked out a laugh. "If you really believe because you handed over Bella to them they'll spare your life your wrong. They don't know what you are. I was surprised you got away with it. As soon as it's over, they'll kill you."

He turned and ran farther, returning as a human. I wanted to kill him myself, right now. But I had to get back to Bella. "How will you know? If they've never meet my kind then how do you consider them killing me.?"

I shook my head. Was he really this stupid. "If they kill our own kind for one bad thing, what makes you thing they would be so nice to you? Jacob, no one likes you. You stayed away from them because you believed they might hurt you. I know." I smiled.

I heard Alice scream, and I turned around. I had no time to talk o him. I took off toward them. Jacob followed. I couldn't wait till I had my chance to kill him.

We walked back to the others, but everything looked fine. I glanced around, searching everywhere. Alice was at my side at once. "Edward.. I'm sorry.." I hadn't caught on yet. I really was paying no mind to her. Bella. "Where's Bella?"

"With Carlisle, He took her away as soon as he could." She took a deep breath, I could tell there was more, she wasn't gonna tell me. "Alice this isn't funny, I heard you scream, what happen to Bella!" I was ready to kill every single one of them. I closed my eyes and held mead. I couldn't go after him.

_Edward, Carlisle wants us to finish up here. He said it's now or never._ Her head jerked over to look at Jacob. "Then lets do it." I guessed the others all followed him. No one was left. I turned to face Jacob. "We can do this easily or hard, which ever you choose you die dog."

He smiled. "Bella doesn't have much time. You better hurry" He took off in the opposite direction. I growled and followed him. I knew he was right. "Alice, what exactly happen to Bella?" I asked.

"I really don't think I should tell you Edward. It's not the bast time" I looked at her, And she played it back in her head. I felt my whole body go numb. She sighed and sped up. "I'm sorry Edward."

I couldn't control myself now. I need to kill. And Jacob wold be my first victim.


End file.
